Old but New
by Konoha gothic demon
Summary: SUMMARY IS INSIDE THIS IS NARUINO RATED M! Yay I have a title thanks to videlthedevil666
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY this KGD this is my first fanfiction well unless the poem I posted counted ah well! okay I am telling flamers now GO AHEAD AND FLAME why? you ask cause either way you took time outta your life to write something! Okay I was wondering those of you who now some Japanese words yea if you could tell me if I used it in the wrong way or those who know Japanese trans. sites so I can get better at it PLZ. I don't really know if this is like every other story so sorry if it is I will try and make an AU.**

_Summary: Naruto is 6 and had always lived on the streets he once met a girl named Ino who was 5 they became friends but wait naruto and her only met once and well haven't met since then until they go to high school where they are forced to do a project/play making up their own story together. What kind of story could a guy who lived on the streets and was hated with a passion even feared and a girl who gets what she wants and has a temper make? Oh did I mention it has to have some romance! And THEY HATE EACH OTHER!!!_

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN WANNA KNOW WHY BECAUSE THE CREATOR GOT TO VIEW NARUTO TO THE PUBLIC BEFORE ME BUT HE STOLE THE IDEA FROM ME ( hey it was worth a try)**

WARNING: UM... I don't know what will pop in to my head so beware of my random mind hahahahahahaha! I WANT MONEY!!!! ( told ja) now you have waited long enough on with the story!

_NARUTO AT THE AGE OF 6_

"Wow! it's cold." stated a child no older then the age of six. He had a dirty white T-shirt on with gray shorts, which reached his knee considering that they were too big. He walked by the park trying to ignore the stares of the adults. Seeing the entrance of the park he stood in front of he looked side to side then looked in the park and saw no one by or inside the park. So he walked in inside.

"Hmmm… I should be careful this is where most of the other kids come which means parents."

See Naruto is the name of this boy Uzumaki Naruto. And he is hated for reasons he does not know and well lets just say he has some scars. Now Naruto walked up to the swing that he would sometimes swing on and sat down and started to swing himself. As Naruto was swinging he closed his eyes which was probably the reason why he did not see a little girl walk up to him and stare. She had blond hair just like naruto except lighter and she was wearing a small dress with purple flowers on it.

"Hi do you wanna play with me?" The girl asked. Naruto was enjoying the swing ride when he heard her ask that which ended up making him fall off in shock. She of course giggled at this.

"Itai"

"Umm.. you okay?"

"Huh Oh y-yea"

"Umm… so what do you say?"

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna play with me?"

"Wait why aren't you making found of me like everyone else?"

This of course shocked the girl.

"Well my parents always say to be nice to others and you seemed nice."

"Oh your parents well ummm… okay."

"GREAT! My names Ino yours?"

At that moment Ino was what you heard over and over again sometimes the word Hunny as well.

"Oh those are my parents they're really nice would you like to meet them?" she asked turning to the boy only to find him gone.

"Huh where'd he go maybe his parents called him well it was nice to meet um.. um.. WAIT HE NEVER TOLD ME HIS NAME!" She screamed which she meant to say in her mind rather then out loud.

"There you are hunny and why are you yelling?" Ino's mother asked then she smiled seeing her daughter blush. They ended up walking home when they met up with Ino's father.

_'Well I can't say he wasn't cute wonder if I'll see him again'_ that was what she thought when leaving the park that evening.

_'Hope we meet again Ino-Chan it was fun'_ was the thought that came across Naruto's mind when he stared out from the tree he had hidden behind.

**YEARS LATER...**

**WELL I hope you guys liked it oh and the reason why it's short is because it's only the first chapter and I don't know if I should keep going. But it should get longer and better if some of you guys can tell me what I can do better. Please leave a review or flame whatever. See Ya!**


	2. NOTE PLZ READ

_**Hey this is KGD I'm sorry I didn't have any internet for awhile. And I am not done with chapter two because I am going to make it longer for you guys like really long. And I was sick for awhile and got tired really fast. And school takes up most of my energy since I am still alittle sick BUT I am working on it I don't want to leave a story uncompleted unless I have too. And even then I would come back sorry again **_


End file.
